Bibliotheksdrabbles
by SeKaYa
Summary: Irma Pince – wer kennt sie nicht? Sie ist der Bibliotheksdrachen, der zwischen Bücherregalen lebt und Bücher als Heiligtümer verehrt. Aber wer ist sie wirklich – und wie sieht sie die Welt?
1. Es war einmal

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte und Begriffe gehören J.K.Rowling oder Terry Pratchett. Story und Idee sind mein geistiges Eigentum. Das gilt auch für alle noch folgenden Kapitel.

Hauptcharakter: Irma Pince

Warnung: AU/Crossover (vor allem am Anfang)

* * *

**Es war einmal...**

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit entfernten Welt, die nicht zum Fußball geeignet war, sondern lieber mit einer Pizza konkurrierte. Dort lebte eine Frau namens Irma Pince, die – zum Erstaunen aller – als Bibliothekarin arbeitete. Aber es war nicht irgendeine Bibliothek und ihr Kollege war nicht irgendwer. Es war die berühmteste Bibliothek der gesamten Scheibenwelt, die Bibliothek der Unsichtbaren Universität, und ihr Kollege war auch nur ein entfernter Verwandter des Menschen. Vermutlich war er weiter entwickelt als die meisten Wesen, die sich homo sapiens schimpften.

"Du hast es besser als die meisten", sagte Pince.

"Ugh", antwortete der Orang-Utan.


	2. Manchmal sollte man schweigen

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Manchmal sollte man schweigen...**

Was ist das besondere daran, dass Irma Pince in der Bibliothek der Unsichtbaren Universität arbeitet? Nun, vornehmlich wohl die Tatsache, dass die Bibliothek magisch ist – thaumaturgisch, wie die Zauberer hierzulande sagen – und natürlich vor allem die Tatsache, dass in der Unsichtbaren Universität nur männliche Studenten zugelassen sind. Und wer hält sich oft in der Bibliothek auf (einmal abgesehen von den beiden Bibliothekaren)? Die Studenten natürlich!

Pince vermutet, dass der Erzkanzler ein blindes Huhn ist. Aber sie beschwert sich nicht – solange den Zauberern nicht in einem Anflug von Verwunderung die Frage herausrutscht, welchem magischen Unfall sie den zum Opfer gefallen sei...


	3. Ein wundervolles Gespann

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Ein wundervolles Gespann**

Es gab Tage, an denen Pince die gesamte Menschheit verfluchte und ihren Kollegen beneidete. _Dies_ war einer dieser Tage. Man hatte das größte Verbrechen begangen, dass es gab. Schlimmer als schlimm, entsetzlicher als entsetzlich. Ein Verbrechen intergalaktischen Ausmaßes!

"Wir müssen den Bastard finden und zur Strecke bringen", teilte Pince ihrem Kollegen mit.

"Ugh!", stimmte er mit gefletschten Zähnen zu.

"Wir häuten ihn! Teeren und federn! Und dann übergeben wir ihn dem Patrizer!"

Der Orang-Utan schauderte ein wenig, stimmte jedoch zu.

Die Bibliothekare waren sich einig: Derjenige, der das Eselsohr in die _Enzyklopädie thaumaturgischen Unfugs_ gemacht hatte, würde es bitter bereuen!


	4. Eine neue Chance

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Eine neue Chance**

Irma Pince las interessiert im _Unrealistischen Bibliotheksführer_ – die Zeitschrift wurde an alle Bibliothekare vergeben, die in Bibliotheken arbeiteten, die eine Verbindung zu anderen Realitäten, Zeitlinien, Welten... hatten. Ihr Kollege sah ihr über die Schulter.

"Ugh?"

Pince sah auf. "Da ist ein interessantes Jobangebot an einer anderen Schule."

"Ugh."

"Genau. Du kommst prima allein zurecht und ich brauche ein wenig Abwechslung."

"Ugh?"

Pince sah auf die Jobbeschreibung. "Nun, es ist in vorteilhafter Lage, in der Nähe eines großen Sees und eindeutig magisch. Was will man mehr?"

Der Orang-Utan blickte fragend.

"Die Schule ist auf einer Rundwelt", erklärte sie. "Sie heißt _Hogwarts_."


	5. Zurück in die Zukunft?

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Zurück in die Zukunft...?**

Die Reise in eine andere Welt war einfach. Der Weg war nur ein wenig komplizierter. Tatsächlich hatte Pince sich ein wenig verkalkuliert und kam eine Woche bevor sie losgegangen war an. Nun, damit musste man rechnen und glücklicherweise hatte sie es mit einer magischen Schule zu tun. Die Zauberer hier schienen auch weitaus angenehmere Gesellschaft zu sein als die an der Unsichtbaren Universität. Ja, hier könnte sie es aushalten.

"Sie wünschen?", fragte ein bärtiger Zauberer.

"Sind Sie der Erzkanzler?", fragte Pince.

"Nur der Schulleiter."

"Ah, ich bin Irma Pince. Ich möchte den Job, den Sie in einer Woche ausschreiben werden."


	6. Ein ruhiger Job

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Ein ruhiger Job**

Pince merkte bald, dass der Job in Hogwarts einfach war. Fast zu einfach, aber es passierten keine wirklichen Unfälle. Die Verbotene Abteilung hatte zwar ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer alten Arbeitsstelle, aber der Rest der Bibliothek war nicht unbedingt der Rede wert, wenn man einmal in der Unsichtbaren Universität gearbeitet hatte.

In der letzten Woche hatte es keine nennenswerten Vorfälle gegeben. Eine Schülerin war von einem Buch über Trolle niedergeschlagen worden, drei Schüler lagen im Krankenflügel und schliefen, weil sie die _Unglaublich langweilige Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gelesen hatten – dabei wusste jeder, dass man das Buch nur bei Schlafschwierigkeiten in die Hand nehmen sollte – und einige andere hatten sich die Finger verbrannt, als sie Bücher über Drachen gesucht hatten. Die leichten Fluchwunden der Verteidigungsbücher, die allergischen Reaktionen auf das _Buch der Zaubertrankallergien_ und die rege Suche nach dem _Verwandelten Buch der ständigen Verwandlung_, die immer noch lief, waren wirklich nicht der Rede wert.

Einziges Problemkind war das _Unsichtbare Buch der Unsichtbarkeit_ – die Schüler fanden es nie, obwohl es vor ihrer Nase stand (Pince verstand das nicht, aber immerhin hatte sie einige Jahre in einer Unsichtbaren Universität gearbeitet). Selbst das _Monsterbuch der Monster_ war ruhig in ihrer Obhut. Ein ausgesprochen ruhiger Job eben.


	7. Dies sind heilige Hallen!

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Dies sind heilige Hallen!**

Die Schulleitung sah die jüngsten Entwicklungen in der Bibliothek mit Besorgnis. Man hatte geschwiegen, als Irma Pince absolute Stille durchsetzte – es war immerhin eine Bibliothek. Man hatte auch geschwiegen, als sie Strafen für das Misshandeln von Büchern einführte – immerhin war das Schuleigentum und sollte nicht beschädigt werden. Nur langsam wurden Pinces Gesetze der Bibliothek doch ein wenig... besorgniserregend.

"Halt!", brüllte sie Sprout eines Tages an. "SO kommen Sie hier nicht rein!" Pince deutete auf Sprouts Umhang. "Der Dreck bleibt draußen!" Als Sprout dann sauber zurückkehrte, kam der nächste Schlag: "Schuhe ausziehen! Der Boden, auf dem Sie hier stehen, ist heilig!"


	8. Sonderkommando Pince

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Sonderkommando Pince**

Pinces Verständnis für alles, was mit Büchern zusammenhing, hatte sich bald herumgesprochen. Kein Wunder also, dass man sie um Rat fragte, wenn es Probleme gab.

"Wo ist hier das Problem?", fragte Pince mit strenger Stimme den Verantwortlichen der Aurorenzentrale. "Man hat mich herzitiert, weil irgendetwas mit Ihrer Bibliothek nicht in Ordnung sei."

Der Auror deutete in Richtung der vielgefürchteten Aurorenbibliothek. Pince ging furchtlos hinein. Als sie zurückkehrte, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht, was Sie erwarten, Dawlish, es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Nur weil die schwärzere Literatur die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will, machen Sie so einen Aufstand?"


	9. Haben Sie eine Genehmigung?

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Haben Sie eine Genehmigung?**

Pince sah über den Brillenrand streng auf das zitternde Häufchen Elend. Ihre Finger tippten ungeduldig auf einem Buchdeckel herum.

"Was ist nun?", schnappte sie gereizt. "Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"

"I-ich...", stotterte es.

"Jaaaa?" Pince beugte sich weiter über ihr Pult. "Ich bin ganz Ohr, Bursche!"

"Ich suche ein Buch", krächzte der Schüler.

"Oh, Wunder, dies ist eine Bibliothek!"

"...aus der Verbotenen Abteilung..."

Empörtes Luftschnappen.

"I-ich habe eine Erlaubnis von Professor McGonagall...", flüsterte das Etwas vor ihr.

Pince nahm den Pergamentfetzen und prüfte ihn auf seine Echtheit. Bis auf den Salzsäuretest überstand er alles.

"Ich hole das Buch", grollte sie.


	10. Notizen verboten

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Notizen verboten**

"Ah, Irma?"

"Was wollen Sie? Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"

Pince hasste Unterbrechungen jeder Art. Erst recht, wenn sie gerade Bücher sortierte. Scheinbar kannte kein Schüler das Alphabet – Zustände waren das!

"Ich wollte Ihnen ein Buch zurückbringen."

"Wird auch Zeit!", schnappte Pince und riss ihrem Gegenüber das Buch förmlich aus der Hand. "Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Die Frist ist vor einer Viertelstunde abgelaufen!" Sie sah das Buch prüfend an. "Da sind ja noch Zettel drin! Na, Sie bekommen hier kein Buch mehr, das sage ich Ihnen, wenn ich so was nur sehe...! Schlamperei!"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. Warum musste die Bibliothekarin ihren Job auch so furchtbar genau nehmen?


	11. Irma Pince – Luther II?

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Irma Pince – Luther II.?**

Ein gleichmäßiges Hämmern hallte in der Stille wider. Dumbledore sah sich irritiert um. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und das Geräusch war durchaus verdächtig zu nennen. Filch würde niemals so früh irgendetwas reparieren, und sonst gab es niemanden, der mit einem Hammer arbeiten würde. Außer vielleicht Peeves.

Neugierig, was der Poltergeist nun schon wieder angestellte, folgte Dumbledore dem rythmischen Hämmern. Doch als er in Sichtweite der Bibliothek war, blieb er vollkommen verdattert stehen. Es war nicht Peeves. Es war keine geringere als Irma Pince.

Sie war gerade dabei, die neue Bibliotheksordnung an die beiden großen Türflügel zu hämmern.


	12. Die 10 Gebote – Neuauflage Pince

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Die 10 Gebote – Neuauflage Pince**

Nachdem Pince ihr Werk vollendet hatte und in ihr Reich zurückgekehrt war, wagte sich Dumbledore näher heran, um zu sehen, was Pince denn für Regeln aufgestellt hatte. Es waren insgesamt zehn. Die Ankündigung las sich folgendermaßen:

_Die neue Bibliotheksordnung_

_1. Den Anweisungen von Irma Pince ist unbedingt Folge zu leisten._

_2. Irma Pince hat immer Recht._

_3. Sollte Irma Pince einmal nicht recht haben, tritt Punkt Zwei unmittelbar in Kraft._

_4. Eselsohren sind eine Todsünde._

_5. Das Essen und Trinken in der Bibliothek ist ebenfalls eine Todsünde._

_6. Ebenso das Zurückgeben eines Buchs nach Ablauf des Rückgabedatums._

_7. Bücher sind heilig – und dementsprechend zu behandeln! Wer das nicht tut, begeht eine Todsünde!_

_8. Notizen in den Büchern der Bibliothek sind unter Strafe verboten! Das ist eine weitere Todsünde._

_9. Unterhaltungen, die über Tischlautstärke hinausgehen, sind verboten. Wer sich nicht daran hält, muss mit einem Platzverweis rechnen. Ebenfalls eine Todsünde._

_10. Das Zaubern in der Bibliothek ist untersagt, außer man besitzt eine Sondergenehmigung von Madam Pince. Wer trotzdem seinen Zauberstab in irgendeiner Weise benutzt, begeht eine Todsünde!_

_Hiermit tritt die neue Bibliotheksordnung unmittelbar in Kraft! Zuwiderhandlungen werden mit einer Strafe nicht unter einer Woche Nachsitzen und Punktabzug geahndet!_

_Gezeichnet,_

_Irma Pince_


	13. Nachts in der Bibliothek I

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Nachts in der Bibliothek I**

Pince sah auf die Standuhr neben ihrem Arbeitsbereich. Zeit, die Bibliothek zu schließen. Ein letzter Rundgang, um sicherzustellen, dass alle Störenfriede weg waren, dann konnte sie getrost die Nacht abwarten.

Nachdem alles bereit war, setzte sie sich wartend hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es soweit war. Zuerst war sie leicht überrascht gewesen, aber auch nur, weil es das an ihrem früheren Arbeitsplatz nicht gegeben hatte. Inzwischen fand sie es aber äußerst unterhaltsam und irgendwo freute sie sich auch über die Gesellschaft. Die Standuhr schlug zehn Uhr. Pince lächelte die Gestalt neben sich an.

"Tee, Gellert?"


	14. Nachts in der Bibliothek II

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Nachts in der Bibliothek II**

Die Nächte in der Bibliothek waren immer etwas Besonderes. Nicht wegen den Gerüchten, dass man des Nachts die Schreie von zwischen den Regalen verschollenen Schülern hören konnte – das konnte man tagsüber genauso, wenn man mal still war. Und auch nicht wegen dem unheimlichen Knistern von Seiten und Magie, die sich auf mystische Weise verbanden. Nein, der Grund war der, dass die Welt der Bücher magisch war – und damit durchaus fähig, real zu sein.

Kein Wunder also, dass Pince nachts am meisten zu tun hatte: Die Geschichtsabteilung sorgte regelmäßig für einige Probleme, wenn zehn verschiedene Lord Voldemorts, alle aus verschiedenen Geschichtsbüchern und anders dargestellt, auf Grindelwald in zwanzig Versionen trafen. Meistens mischten noch diverse andere Gestalten mit, darunter teilweise auch die Gründer, Merlin und Circe – Grindelwald hatte seine Lektion gelernt, als einer von ihm in ein Schwein verwandelt wurde und belästigte sie nicht mehr, aber Voldemort schien diese Erfahrung noch bevorzustehen.

Pince kümmerte sich nicht um diese Fehden – solange keine Bücher in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden, war alles in bester Ordnung. So wunderte es keinen, dass ein Drache, nachdem er eine Buchwand angekokelt hatte, sein blaues Wunder erlebte und seither allein bei der Erwähnung der Bibliothekarin furchtsam zusammenzuckte und das Weite suchte.


	15. Was wirklich geschah

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Was wirklich geschah...**

"Du bist es." Irma Pince musterte die düstere Gestalt vor sich beinahe nachdenklich. Nun, sie hätte ihn erwarten müssen, als sie herkam, um nach dem Tränkemeister zu sehen.

IN DER TAT.

"Dann ist es zu spät, huh?"

ZEIT SPIELT KEINE ROLLE.

Pince verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Für dich nicht, nein, aber das liegt daran, dass deine Uhr ein wenig anders tickt. Und ich fürchte, _diese_ Zeit ist abgelaufen."

JA.

Pince betrachtete die kunstvoll gestaltete Uhr in den Händen ihres Gegenübers gedankenverloren. "Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit...?"

WAS MEINST DU?

"Sie umdrehen", meinte Pince. "Damit der Sand wieder oben ist und durchlaufen kann." Sie sah auf. "Aber es gibt keine Ausnahmen bei dir."

NEIN. DIE REGEL BESTEHT FÜR ALLE.

Pince grinste mit einem Mal triumphierend. "Nun, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel!"

Ihr Gegenüber zögerte. Dann, als müsse er sich dazu zwingen, drehte er die Uhr um. Der Sand begann von neuem zu rieseln. Ein leisen Aufstöhnen am Boden zeigte: Der Besitzer der Uhr weilte nun wieder unter den Lebenden. Pince sah mit einem Lächeln von der Uhr mit der kunstvoll verzierten Aufschrift "Severus Snape" auf und blickte direkt in TODs Supernovae. TOD grinste zurück und verstaute die Uhr wieder in seinem weiten Umhang, bevor er den Raum verließ. Pince folgte, nicht ohne sich mit einem kurzen Blick von Snapes durchaus lebendigem Zustand zu vergewissern.


	16. Schlacht um Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Schlacht um Hogwarts**

_Ein kleiner Exkurs dazu, was Irma Pince während der Schlacht um Hogwarts so getrieben hat..._

Die tiefsten Feuer der Hölle loderten in ihren Augen, als sie den Feind erblickte.

"_Ihr!_", donnerte sie und deutete anklagend mit einem Staubwedel auf die Angreifer. "_Ihr_ wart das!" Sie holte aus, um einerseits auf die Verwüstung hinzuweisen, aber auch, um ihre Getreuen zu sich zu rufen. "_Das werdet ihr Bastarde büßen!!_"

Den Todessern blieb kaum Zeit herauszufinden, was überhaupt los war, denn schon stürzte sich die schuleigene Sammlung der Monsterbücher der Monster auf sie. Schreiend versuchten sie, die beißenden Bücher loszuwerden, doch in ihrer Hast gerieten sie in die Schusslinie der Enzyklopädien der finstersten Kriege, die unter der knisternden Magie standen, die sich innerhalb ihrer Seiten angesammelt hatte, und die sich nun mit voller Wucht entluden.

Doch für Pince war das noch nicht Rache genug. "_ATTACKE!!_"

Und mit wildem Blätterrascheln stürzte sich eine Horde Guerilla-Bücher, aufgeladen mit finsterster Magie und mit dem Wunsch zu töten, auf die Todesser, die inzwischen versuchten, das Weite zu suchen. Weit kamen sie nicht.

Die gesammelten Werke aus der Drachenabteilung entfesselten ein flammendes Inferno, dass die Todesser vollständig einhüllte – gleichzeitig ihre Mitbücher aber nicht verletzte.

Als schließlich auch der letzte Todesser besiegt am Boden lag, zeigte Pince ein diabolisches Lächeln, während sie liebevoll ein Buch über tollwütige Trolle tätschelte.

"Das soll euch eine Lehre sein, ihr Bücherschänder!", sagte sie. "Das hier ist eine _Bibliothek_, kein Schlachtfeld!"


End file.
